A True Friend Indeed
by alyssa.t.kraft
Summary: What if Carrie White had a best friend before the Prom Massacre? Will Carrie's best friend help her through her Senior Year at Ewen Consolidated High School and move on with her new life as a whole? Read this and find out. I do not own the works by Stephen King and this takes place in the 2013 remake. Suggestions are welcome.
1. Moving In Day

Chapter 1: Moving In Day

Felicity Cartwright was sound asleep in her mother's truck next to her grandmother as the drive to Chamberlain went on. Felicity is a beautiful young woman about 17 years old, even though she was a little chunky in the middle. She wore her long dirty-blonde hair in a ponytail, blue jean capri pants, white shirt with a blue flower in the middle, and white ballet flats. Stachi, one of the family cats, slept on her lap while Misty slept in her crate. Her mother, Alana, who is in her mid-forties, was in the driver's seat. Her stepfather, Phil, who is also in his mid-forties, was in the passenger seat. Alana had been working as a mortgage supervisor for First Niagara Bank for a few years; while Phil had been working as a librarian at Brighton Family Library in Buffalo, New York until he lost his job. Felicity's grandmother, Lois, was delighted to move in with her daughter, son-in-law, and granddaughter after her husband (Felicity's grandfather), Richard passed away from pancreatic cancer. Felicity and her grandfather had a very close relationship since she was a baby. Since his passing, Felicity would draw pictures of flowers because he used to work in the garden when she would come visit.

A few weeks before her last day of junior year at Kenmore High School, Felicity was happy to hear that Phil finally got a new job as a librarian at Ewen High School. Alana also received a promotion to mortgage supervisor at Maine Family Federal Union in Lewiston. During the summer, Alana helped Felicity transfer her grades over to Ewen High while Felicity helped them pack for their 9 hour move. Felicity even drove the truck for a few hours when her mother and stepfather needed to get some sleep. Now, it was Felicity who needed to sleep.

Alana and Phil noticed a green sign that read: "Chamberlain: 5 miles." Phil turned from his seat and whispered, "Lyss, wake up. We are almost there." Felicity groaned sleepily and yawned, "Hmmm? What did you say, Phil?" "We are almost in Chamberlain." Felicity turned to Lois and shook her gently, "Grandma, wake up. We're almost at our new home." Phil assigned Felicity to look for Carlin Street and a red-brown house. "There it is, Phil!" Felicity announced. The van turned to the driveway and the family got out. The outside of the red-brown house had a green door, porch with a swing, and a garden in the backyard. "It's beautiful!" Felicity whispered to herself. "Go on inside and go look for your bedroom, Lyss. Gram will be sleeping in the bedroom near the den," said Alana as she and Phil got some of their boxes out of the truck. Lois is sitting on the porch swing. Alana and Phil decided earlier on the trip to have Lois sleep downstairs to help ease the pain in her knees. Felicity went inside the house and upstairs to find her bedroom. After looking through the three upstairs bedrooms, Felicity chose the light pink and brown room to be her bedroom. She went back downstairs to tell her mother and stepfather about the room she chose when she stopped to find a woman with straight, frizzy red hair holding a Bible talking to Alana.


	2. Margaret

Chapter 2: Margaret

Phil was coming through the doorway trying to carry a huge box into the house. "We have a new neighbor, Lyss," he strained. "I already met her. Why don't you go over and say hello?" "I will as soon as I help you with that box there," Felicity replied. She took the box and put it with the others in the living room. Phil was getting started on taking the boxes and suitcases out of the trunk when Felicity was looking for her new bedroom. "Thank you, sweetie," Phil sighed with relief. "When are the movers going to get here to help us out?" Felicity asked. "I've called to see where they are and they should be here in about 20 minutes," Phil replied. "Go on over and say hello and I'll be right out with you." Felicity nodded and went outside. Lois was already coming down the driveway to meet their new neighbor. "Grandma, wait for me!"

"Would you like to come in and have a tour of the house, Margaret?" Felicity heard her mother ask the woman. "Oh, how very kind of you, Mrs. Cartwright, but I can't stay very long." Alana turned around and she noticed that Felicity and Lois were coming up the driveway towards them. "Well, who is this?" Alana turned around, put her arm around Felicity and said, "This is my daughter, Felicity. Lyss, this is Margaret White. She lives next door to us." "Pleased to meet you, Mrs. White," said Felicity with a smile. She stuck out her hand and shook Margaret's hand. Her hand was cold and it squeezed Felicity's hand. Hard. Felicity let go for a few seconds and mustered the courage to introduce her grandmother. "And this is my grandmother, Lois." Margaret also shook Lois' hand. "What a lovely family you have, Mrs. Cartwright," Margaret commented. "Thank you, but please call me Alana." Margaret looked at Felicity from head to toe and asked, "How old are you, young lady?" In her mind, she said, _Dirty pillows. She has them, too! I can see them. Everyone will. The little slut! _Felicity felt uncomfortable, but she mustered up the courage again and answered, "17. But I will be 18 in a couple of weeks." "I see. Are you going to Ewen High as well?" "Yes, I am. Why?" Margaret did not answer her because she was talking to Alana again. "Well. I'm on the Lord's business, you see. I have something that will interest all of you." She showed Alana a family Bible that she was holding in her hands. "It's the ultimate path to salvation through the Christ Jesus!" "Oh, how thoughtful of you," said Alana as Margaret handed her the Bible. "Well, I must be on my way," Margaret said. "All right then. It was a pleasure meeting you," Alana said. "And thank you for the Bible!" "Goodbye."

After Margaret left, the moving truck arrived. Alana assigned Felicity to help Phil move the boxes for the living room and her bedroom, while the movers helped her move some boxes up to the master bedroom, kitchen, and Lois' bedroom. It only took two and a half hours to get everything inside. "Whew, I'm beat!" Alana said. "It's been a long day," Phil agreed. "Lyss, we are going to rest for a while. Go on upstairs and start unpacking for your room. After a while, we can figure out what we can have for dinner." "Sure thing, Phil," Felicity replied. As Alana and Phil went upstairs, Lois whispered to Felicity, "Why don't we surprise them with pizza and tonight? My treat, honey." Felicity smiled and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Grandma." Felicity ran upstairs to grab her laptop so she and Lois can order the dinner online.

Felicity kept pacing back and forth in her room that night after Alana, Phil, and Lois went to bed. She would always pace around when she had something on her mind. No, it was not the pizza. She did not feel an urge to go to the bathroom. Felicity was upset because she kept thinking of Margaret looking at her. Felicity hated it when people look at her funny. _Why did she look at me like that? What possible thing could I have done to Margaret? I didn't do ANYTHING wrong. I was dressed normally and trying to be a good neighbor. What a rude BITCH she is! _Felicity already knew that she doesn't trust Margaret. After calming herself down, Felicity went to bed and fell asleep with Stachi and Misty by her side.


	3. Carrie

Chapter 3 – A New Best Friend

Three weeks have gone by since the Cartwrights have moved in. Alana has started training for her new position at Maine Family Federal Union. Phil had a few meetings with the staff at Ewen High School for his new librarian position. Phil could hardly wait to start working again. Lois has been working her butt off helping around the house by cooking dinner and taking care of the new garden with Felicity's help. Felicity loved to help her family with almost anything. Felicity also got a job working as a Nursery Attendant at Main Street Family Church. The whole staff made her feel welcome and she loved taking care of the babies while listening to the service on the nursery intercom. However, Felicity had trouble making friends. She was always shy with other people and often believed that no one would like her because of her appearance or for some of the things she likes. Every time someone stared at her, she would say to herself, _This is Kenmore High all over again. _She would pray to God each day and night to help her find a friend.

One morning after Alana and Phil went to work, Felicity thought that she would go out into the garden to water the flowers and sketch. Lois was still asleep in her room, so Felicity decided to make breakfast to surprise her when she woke up – cinnamon oatmeal with peaches and toast. After finishing her own breakfast – two slices of toast with cream cheese and strawberry jelly and orange juice – and fed Stachi and Misty, Felicity left a note for Lois: _Thought I'd make you breakfast this morning. Enjoy! I'll be out in the garden if you need me! Love, Lyss. _As soon as Felicity went out the back door with her iPhone, sketchpad and pencils, she heard her grandmother's alarm clock go off. Felicity smiled and chuckled as she turned on the water hose to fill up the watering can. The flowers that are growing in the garden include lillies, mums, alyssums, and rudbeckia.

After watering the flowers, Felicity sat down in the shade under the tree, turned on her music, and began to sketch. She began to sing one of her new favorite songs from Missy Robertson, "Angel Child". It tells the true story about Missy's young daughter, Mia. " _Newborn baby girl/Made an early entry to our world/All our hopes were high/But you came with a surprise/And life took a turn/You brought lessons to be learned/And your fate has made us see..._ ." Felicity would sing whenever she is alone. Occasionally, she would sing for her family every Christmas and birthdays because they tell her that she has a beautiful voice. Felicity thought that she could play the song at church one Sunday because it was so beautiful and heartwarming. She is currently planning to go to college to get a degree in Special Education or Speech-Language Pathology. Felicity kept singing along until she was done with her summer flowers sketch. What she didn't know was that there was a girl with strawberry-blonde hair exactly her age listening through the fence.

"He-hello," she said. Felicity jumped for a moment and put a hand to her heart. The girl looked down at the grass and said, "I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Felicity looked at her and laughed, "It's okay. I didn't see you come over here. My name is Felicity Cartwright. What's your name?" The girl looked up shyly. "I'm Carrie. Carrie White." The two girls stood up and shook hands. Carrie wore a navy sundress that came down to her knees. Felicity also noticed that she was barefoot and saw that Carrie's shoes are sitting right by the tree in Carrie's backyard. _So she must be Margaret's daughter. How come Margaret never told us about her before? _Felicity thought. _Maybe Carrie will be my friend. _Carrie felt dumbstruck. No one ever talked to her so nicely before. She began to strike up a conversation with Felicity. "I-I-I couldn't help hearing your song. It's beautiful." "Oh, thank you," Felicity replied with a smile. "It's one of my new favorite songs. Missy Robertson has a beautiful voice." "I'm guessing it's country and Christian music, right?" Carrie asked. "Yeah," Felicity replied. "Where are you from?" Carrie asked again. "My family and I moved here a few weeks ago from Buffalo, New York. Before we moved, my mom received a promotion to become a supervisor at Maine Family Federal Union in Lewiston and my stepfather just got a job as librarian at Ewen High. That's where I'll be spending my senior year." "Really?" Carrie asked. "I'm a student there, too. But...," Carrie stopped. Her face turned a bright pink. "But what?" Felicity asked. "But, all of the students don't like me because of my Momma's beliefs on everything being sinful." "Why?" "It's...uh...um...hard to explain. She even told me that she went to see you." "Did she say anything awful about my family?" Felicity asked, suspiciously. Felicity can get really sensitive and angry when people say nasty things about her family.

Carrie shook her head. "No, but she says that she prays that you all find Jesus." "Well, my family and I are Christians and we go to church every Sunday. I even work at the Family Church as Nursery Attendant," Felicity told her. "Speaking of which, I haven't seen you there. Do you go to a different church in town?" "Uh-uh. I have church at home." "I see." There was an awkward silence for a minute. "Well, um...do you have any plans today?" Felicity asked. "I can't stay home all day, so I'm heading to the library. Momma allows me to go there a lot." "Would you like it if I come with you? We can even go grab lunch." Carrie smiled. "I love to!" "I'll go and ask my grandma," Felicity replied. She started running back to the house. "I'll be right back!"

Carrie smiled and hugged herself. _I finally have a best friend to be around with! Maybe everything will be alright after all. _After about five minutes, Carrie heard the back door close and Felicity ran back to her with Lois behind her. "Carrie, this is my grandmother, Lois Parsons," Felicity announced. "Grandma, this is Carrie." "It's nice to meet you, Carrie," Lois said. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Parsons," Carrie said, shyly. "I just talked to Lyss' mother and she said that it's fine as long as she gets home before dinner," Lois informed. "I'll call you to let you know that I'm on my way home, Grandma. Don't worry," Felicity assured her. "I know the way to get to the library," Carrie told Lois. "It's not that far from town. We will walk there." Lois smiled. "Alright. Have a great time, honey." She kissed Felicity on the cheek and gave her her backpack. "Thanks, Grandma. See you later." Carrie put on her shoes and grabbed her backpack and off they went to the library. "Would you like to listen to some music?" Felicity asked. "Sure," Carrie smiled as Felicity handed her one of the ear-buds. "What was that song you were listening to again?" "'Angel Child.'" Felicity played the song again and Carrie sang along with her. " _You are perfect/You are beautiful/You are born to shine your light/And show everyone they're precious in His sight/You're a brave one/You are chosen to bring healing with your smile/You are more than we imagined/You are our Angel Child _ ."

On their way to the library, the two girls stopped at a nearby diner for lunch. While eating her grilled cheese sandwich, french fries, and tomato soup, Carrie was beginning to worry. Felicity noticed the worried look on Carrie's face and she asked her, "What's wrong, Care?" "I hope we don't run into Chris Hargensen," Carrie confessed. "Who's Chris Hargensen?" "She is one of the popular girls at school. She and her friends pick on me all the time." Felicity shook her head in disgust. She hated the "Queen Bee" bullies at Kenmore High and that they pick on her. "Don't worry, Carrie. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. We are best friends for life."


	4. New Enemies

Chapter 4 - New Enemies

After a delicious lunch at the diner, Felicity and Carrie continued their trek to the library. During their walk, they began telling each other more about themselves. Hobbies came first. Felicity asked, "So, what do you like to do, Carrie?" "Well...besides reading, I like to sew." "Really?" asked Felicity. "Yes, I even made this dress. I make my own clothes," Carrie replied. "Sometimes my Momma does most of the work." "It's really pretty," Felicity complimented. "Not to mention a good idea. That way you don't have to spend so much money on buying them at the store." "Thank you. What do you like to do, Felicity?" "I like to sew from time to time. I used to make pillows for kids in the hospital back in New York. But mostly, I sew when stuffing comes out of my stuffed animals." Felicity told Carrie that she does have a few stuffed animals and dolls in her room – two teddy bears, one Lucy Ricardo doll dressed as a ballerina, and one Dalmatian that still is her favorite ever since she was a baby named Dale. Felicity also told her that she loves listening to music and dancing. "One of my older cousins was my dance teacher and taught me to dance "Testify to Love" in sign language. Maybe I can teach you sometime not just the dance but sign language itself." Carrie smiled. "I'd love to!"

Both girls arrived at the library, but before they could go in, Carrie noticed that two girls with long black/brown hair were coming down the street. A grip of panic swept over her. She gasped quietly and whispered to Felicity, "It's Chris and Tina. Let's go!" Felicity could tell that the girls noticed them and they began whispering to each other. "Okay, if they follow us in here, I have a plan," Felicity said. The two friends bolted for the doors and went upstairs. Felicity looked out the window and saw Chris and Tina following them.

"Come on," Felicity whispered. Carrie followed her to the area between the Audiobooks and DVD and Videos sections. "What is your plan?" Carrie whispered. Before Felicity could answer, both girls heard a semi-quiet sneering voice. "Well, well look who it is. It's praying Carrie White!" It was Chris."Who's your friend, Carrie?" Carrie began to back away, but she didn't know Tina was right behind her and caught her by the hair! _Oh crap! _Felicity thought. _Now what do I do? _Carrie struggled to get free, but it was no use. "Let me go! Ow! " Carrie whimpered. Tina began to giggle. "I said, who is your friend?" Chris snarled. Felicity quickly stepped up and pulled Tina away from Carrie. She turned to face Chris. "Felicity Cartwright. You must be Chris Hargensen, popular girl of Ewen High." Chris pulled her lips into an evil smile. "Mm-hmm. I see you have heard of me. _My _daddy is a lawyer and can sue anyone who gets in my way. Now let me ask you this. What was it? Oh yeah, what in the hell are you doing with Scary Carrie White? She is such a freak." Felicity looked back at Carrie, winked at her and faced Chris again. "First of all, I don't see anything wrong with Carrie. She's _not _scaryand she is an easy person to get along with unlike you, _Veruca Salt_. Now, get out of our way."

Chris and Tina gasped in shock. No one called Chris a name like that before. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?" Chris whispered, fiercely. "You heard me, _Veruca._" replied Felicity. Chris was angry now. "You are going to get it!" She raised her hand to strike at Felicity. Carrie was not going to let anyone strike her friend. "Leave her alone! Felicity didn't do anything to you!" Chris turned to Carrie and grabbed her by the front of her dress. "You better watch what you say to me, you little shit!" Chris raised her hand again to strike. Tina just stood there staring and grinning. All of a sudden, the whole area began to shake. Chris felt a push and was backed into a bookshelf. She began to fall the same time as the bookshelf and landed on her butt. Felicity looked at the scene in shock and amusement. Carrie and Felicity hurried over to the front desk as Tina tripped and landed next to Chris. The front desk clerk called security as soon as Felicity told them what happened. Felicity said to the desk clerk that Chris and Tina were acting drunk, messing around with the bookshelves and knocked one down on the floor. When security arrived, Chris and Tina were making quite a ruckus. They were yelling at one another and the rest of the visitors stopped what they're doing to watch. Felicity noticed that one student in a wheelchair had his phone out and was filming the entire scene. The front desk told Carrie and Felicity to go into another area of the library until Chris and Tina were hustled out.

Both girls decided to split up to pick out their books and meet at the table around the Children's, Teen Fiction, and Biography/Autobiography sections. Within a few minutes, they were ready to read. Carrie picked out _Extraordinary Psychic, Mary Poppins, She Wrote: The Life of P.L. Travers, The Joy of Signing, Matilda, _and _A Game of Thrones: A Song of Ice and Fire_. Felicity picked out _The Fault in Our Stars, The Book Thief, Stuck in Neutral, Mary Ingalls on Her Own_, and_ The Women of Duck Commander_. Felicity was curious about why Carrie chose _Extraordinary Psychic. __Was this somehow related to what happened earlier? _Felicity asked herself.She shrugged it off and began to read one of her books. All of a sudden, both girls burst out giggling. Carrie knew that this was the first time that Chris was humiliated in front of everyone.

After a while, Carrie had something on her mind. "Felicity?" she asked. "Yeah, Care?" "Can you keep a secret?"


	5. Carrie's Secret

Chapter 5 – Carrie's Secret

"Yeah, I can keep a secret," Felicity said. "What is it?" Before Carrie could tell her secret, she suggested that they should check out their books and go to the park. That way the two friends could talk about it alone. Felicity agreed. Everyone was still talking about the incident as the girls packed up. It didn't take long to check out the books and Felicity got a new library card while doing so. It was a quiet walk. Carrie looked nervous, so nervous that Felicity thought she was going to cry. As they got to the park, the girls spotted a nearby tree and sat down. Felicity asked Carrie again, "What is your secret?" Carrie took a deep breath and said, "I...I...I have telekinesis." Felicity smiled lightly. "So, that's why you picked out _Extraordinary Psychic. _That's the ability to move things with your mind, am I right?" "Yes. How did you know?" asked Carrie. "I read books and articles about it for a science essay at Kenmore High once. One of the books I read was about an eight-year-old girl who had pyrokinesis, which is having the ability to start fires with your mind," Felicity replied. "Plus, I knew that was what you did to protect us from Chris and Tina."

"You knew all along?" Carrie asked. Felicity nodded. Carrie felt the tears coming and she put her head to her knees. Felicity moved closer to her and gave her a hug. "Care? Hey, it's okay. What's wrong?" Carrie lifted her head and said in little quiet sobs, "You probably think I'm weird and do not want to be my friend because of this." Felicity shook her head. "I don't think you're weird at all! Why would you think of something like that?" Carrie looked down again. She didn't answer her. As if Felicity read her mind, she realized that Carrie always wanted a friend who understands her, defend her, and treat her better than the other kids. "You never had anyone defend you your whole life?" Felicity asked. "Because everyone teased you because of your mother's beliefs over everything being sinful?" Carrie nodded her head.

"Carrie, I want you to listen to me." Felicity put her hands on Carrie's shoulders. "I'm not like Chris or Tina or anyone else. I think that the kids who may or may not have seen Chris bully you and tried to stick up for you should be ashamed of themselves. I will always be your friend and I'll never leave you. Please trust me." Carrie looked up at her friend and gave her a hug. Her eyes were filled with happy tears. "Thank you, Felicity," Carrie quivered. "You're welcome and you can call me Lyss or Lyssie if you want. It's shorter and you heard my grandma call me that earlier this morning." "Okay, Lyssie," Carrie agreed.

Felicity checked her phone. It was 4:15. "Come on, let's head home. I'm sure Mom and Phil are heading home from work by now. I better call my grandma to let her know we're on our way back. She might be cooking a delicious meal tonight." Felicity also thought of something. "Would you like to come to my house for dinner tonight?" "Okay," Carrie said. "But I think we should ask my Momma. She doesn't get home from work until 6:00." "Where does she work?" Felicity asked. "Do you have the number of her workplace in case of emergencies?" "I do," Carrie replied. "But what if she says no?" She pulled out a small piece of paper with a phone number to Blue Ribbon Laundromat and Sewing. "Oh come on, Carrie. We live next door to each other. It's not like we are living on the moon." Felicity dialed the number.

Two rings went by and Felicity felt a little sick to her stomach. She reminded herself that she does not trust Margaret. On the fourth ring, Felicity heard a somewhat quiet and cold voice, "Blue Ribbon Laundromat and Sewing. Margaret speaking. Can I help you?" Felicity took a deep breath and said, "Hello, Margaret. This is Felicity Cartwright from next door. I met your daughter, Carrie, earlier today. We had a great time together and I was wondering if she would like to have dinner with me and my parents tonight." Felicity did not hear anything from the other end. "Margaret? Are you still there? Can you hear me? Hello?" _Thump! Thump! Thump! _At the Laundromat, Margaret was holding on to the phone in one hand and banging her head on the wall. _No, no, no, no. What is this little slut doing to my daughter? _Margaret thought. _Thump! Thump! Thump! _"Margaret?" Felicity called. "Are you still there?" Margaret composed herself and whispered in a cold, snappy voice, "Make sure she is home by six o'clock!" Felicity gulped. "Yes, ma'am. Goodbye." Felicity hung up and looked at Carrie. "She said you can come," Felicity told her. "Great!" Carrie said. Carrie saw the scared and nervous look on Felicity's face when she hung up the phone."I'm sorry about Momma. She doesn't realize that I have a best friend who is not like Chris." "No, no. Don't worry about it," Felicity said quickly. "Come on let's head to my house! I'll race you!" As the two friends ran to Felicity's house, Felicity thought to herself, _There's something even more strange and disturbing about Margaret. But whatever it is, I will find out myself._


	6. Felicity the Witness

Chapter 6 – Felicity's Secret/Felicity the Witness

Carrie and Felicity arrived back at the Cartwright house ten minutes later. As Felicity unlocked the door with her key, she heard Lois in the kitchen talking to Alana. On their way back, Felicity called Alana to ask if Carrie could stay over for dinner. Alana told her that it was alright and she and Phil would love to meet Carrie. She also told Felicity that Phil is on his way to pick her up from work and they can eat dinner when they arrive. "Hi, Grandma! We're back!" Felicity called. "Hi, girls," Lois greeted them. "They're home, Lan," she said to Alana on the phone. "We'll see you both soon." Lois hung up the phone and walked over to the girls. "How was the trip to the library?" "It was great, Mrs. Parsons," Carrie replied. "We even got lunch on the way over there." "Well, dinner will be ready soon. Made your favorite, Lyss. Come help me set the table." "Okay, Grandma," Felicity agreed.

The girls were walking to the kitchen when Carrie heard a meowing sound. Felicity and Carrie turned around and saw Stachi and Misty coming down the stairs. "Hey you two," Felicity said sweetly. She bent down and petted the cats behind the ears, which made them purr. "Aww, they're cute," Carrie said. "Thanks," Felicity said. "The orange and white one is Stachi. Phil rescued him from the streets. The gray one is Misty. Her real name is Mysterious. We adopted her from the SPCA." Felicity told Carrie that they are really friendly with other strangers. Carrie bent down next to Felicity and held out her hand to Stachi first. "Hi," she said sweetly. Stachi moved towards Carrie and rubbed his cheek on her hand and kissed (licked) it. Misty came next. She looked at Carrie, meowed and did the same. Carrie smiled.

"See, I knew that they'd like you," Felicity said. "Come on, we better help set the table before my mom and Phil get home." "I'm coming," Carrie replied. Nervously, she looked at the clock. It was 4:35. Carrie sighed with relief. She knew what Margaret would do to her if she came home late. _Don't think about Momma. I know I will be home on time. Maybe 5:30 will be okay for me to go home. _Carrie thought to herself as she walked to the kitchen cupboards. She opened one, and took out five plates and glasses while Felicity got the silverware. She kept thinking about being home on time, she didn't hear Felicity ask her, "What time do you need to be home?" Carrie shook her head and asked, "What?" "I said, what time do you need to be home?" Felicity asked again. Carrie shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe 5:30?" suggested Felicity, with a small smile. "Yeah," Carrie said. "How did you know? Wait a minute...you...you...you can read my mind?" Felicity nodded her head and looked down to her feet. "I've read about telepathy, too." "But, why do you have it?" Carrie asked. "Ever since my Grandpa died, I thought about him everyday because we were so close. I know that he is here when I smell his favorite after-shave fragrance and I can hear his voice when he watches over me and my family." Felicity felt the tears coming to her eyes. "And I know that he is happy that I have a best friend like you," she said tearfully.

Carrie gave her friend a hug. "It's not all I have, Care," Felicity said. She wiped away her tears. "What is it, Lyssie?" Carrie asked. "Well-" Felicity was about to answer when she heard someone call out, "Hello? We're home!" It was Alana. "Hi Mom! Hi Phil! We're in the kitchen," Felicity called out. "Hey," she whispered to Carrie. "It's going to be alright. My parents will love you." Carrie nodded nervously. Alana and Phil walked in the kitchen and gave Felicity a hug and a kiss. "And you must be Carrie," Alana said. Carrie smiled and shook hands. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright." "We are really glad you could join us for dinner, honey," Phil said. "Thank you," Carrie replied. Just then, Lois called out from the dining room. "Dinner is ready!" Everyone went in and sat down. "Since you are our guest tonight, why don't you say Grace, Care?" Felicity asked. "Okay," Carrie said quietly. She cleared her throat and said, "God is great, and God is good, And we thank him for our food; By his hand we all are fed; Give us, Lord, our daily bread. Amen." As everyone else said "amen", they started eating. All through dinner, Carrie knew that this was exactly what she wanted all her life: a best friend with a wonderful family who accepts her for who she is.

After dinner, it was time for Carrie to go back home like she promised. Before leaving, Carrie thought that she could let Felicity into her house for a while before Margaret got home. It was alright with Mom and Phil because they (along with Lois) decided to go for an after-dinner walk. They told the girls that they will be back after 6:30. Alana, Phil, and Lois told the girls to be careful and to make sure that Misty and Stachi don't get out. After Carrie said "goodbye," the two girls headed straight for Carrie's house. On the outside, it was like a regular and old white and blue house, with a few little damages to the roof and windows. Inside the house, Felicity saw several pictures of Jesus and crosses hanging on the walls in every room; a Bible and pamphlets on the living room table; a sewing machine, thread, fabric, and a radio in the dining room; a small kitchen; and Margaret's room. Earlier in the tour, there was one other door near the kitchen that Carrie did not want to show Felicity, who wanted to know what it was. "Hey, Care? What's that?" Carrie looked at the door again, but she only said, "It's just the kitchen closet." The two girls are in Carrie's room right now. Carrie's room had golden-yellow wallpaper, a queen-sized bed, a closet for Carrie's dresses, two dressers and a mirror, a window-seat, a rocking-chair, and an easel. "I like your room, Carrie," said Felicity. "Thanks," she said. "I didn't know you like to draw. What do you like to draw?" Felicity asked. Before Carrie could answer, she heard a car pull up in the driveway. Carrie gasped and hurried to the window.

"Care? What's the matter?" Felicity asked. Carrie opened the window curtains and saw Margaret coming out of the car. "It's Momma! I have to get you out of here! She'll be displeased with me if she sees you." "How do I get out of here?" Felicity asked. "You have to-" Carrie tried to tell Felicity how she can leave the house until she heard, "Carrie? Carrietta?!" Margaret is inside the house! _Oh no! _Carrie and Felicity thought to themselves at the same time. "What are we going to do?" Felicity whispered, fearfully. "CARRIETTA?!," Margaret shouted. "Where are you?!" "Quick Lyssie, hide in here!" Carrie whispered, pointing to the dress closet. Felicity opened the door and went inside. "CARRIE?!," Margaret shouted again. "I'm home, Momma!" Carrie called. "I'm on my way down!" She turned back to Felicity and said, "I'll be right back." "Please, hurry!" Felicity whispered as Carrie went downstairs.

Felicity sat down on the floor with her knees to her chest. She is now beginning to hear what Margaret and Carrie are saying from upstairs. The conversation started off with Carrie trying to explain to her mother that she had been home since 5:45 after dinner. Margaret then asked Carrie what she was doing with Felicity. "Momma, after I met Felicity, we went to the library to borrow a few books and we got lunch on the way!" "Don't lie to me, Carrietta!" "I'm NOT, Momma! We weren't doing anything wrong!" "Were you alone and unsupervised doing Heaven knows what before this dinner?!" "No, Momma! Her grandmother was home when we got back from the library! Don't you even remember that Felicitycalled you and asked if I could have dinner with her and her parents?! What has she ever done to you?!"

Felicity then heard a slap and a cry. _I can't believe it! Margaret abuses Carrie! _Felicity thought. "That little Whore of Babylon didn't even tell me that her grandmother was home!" Margaret continued. _Whore of Babylon? What the hell is she talking about?! _"Because you were not listening to her!" Carrie argued in between sobs. "You were hurting yourself again when she was trying to tell you that! You know what, Momma? All of my life, I have been waiting for someone to be my friend because I am tired of being alone! Felicity is my new best friend now because she is the only one who accepts me!" Margaret slapped her again. _If you hit her again, Margaret, so help me God... _Felicity could not take it anymore. _I have to do something! _She opened the door and quietly went downstairs. She stopped when she saw Margaret and Carrie in between the dining room and the living room. "You are not going to see that slut again, do you understand me?!" Margaret demanded. She began to walk away. "No, Momma! I will keep hanging out with Felicity! You can't stop me!" Carrie screamed. "And I will make the stones come again if you don't stop calling Felicity names!"

Margaret stopped in her tracks and turned around towards Carrie. Margaret's eyes were flashing with anger. She walked to the door near the stairs and opened it. Felicity gasped and tried to duck. Margaret didn't see Felicity, but Carrie did. "Go to your closet!" "No, Momma." "Go to your closet and pray!" Carrie began to back away. _Lyssie, please help me! _Carrie cried out in Felicity's mind. "Pray!" Margaret cried as she grabbed Carrie's shoulders and tried to force her into the closet. "NO! GET OFF ME!" Carrie screamed. Felicity ran down the stairs and pulled Carrie away from Margaret. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Felicity screamed. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Carrie stood behind Felicity as if she were a shield. Felicity held Carrie's hand tight. Margaret just stood there. Her eyes began to flash with anger again and she pointed her finger at Felicity. "You! What are you doing here?!" Margaret demanded. "To protect Carrie from you, you crazy bitch! I knew there was something disturbing about you, Margaret!" Felicity screamed again. "You think I'm a slut! You hit Carrie and call her a liar when she was telling you the truth! I heard it all, you bitch! I swear to God if you hurt Carrie again, I'm going to call the police!"

Margaret was filled with rage. "You see, Carrie?! You see how this Jezebel threatened me? 'You have heard that it was said, 'An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth.' But I say to you, Do not resist the one who is evil. But if anyone slaps you on the right cheek, turn to him the other also.' Matthew 5:38-39." She walked towards the girls and tried to force both of them in the closet. She wanted Felicity to go in first and grabbed her by the roots of her hair. "LET ME GO!" Felicity screamed in pain. Carrie tried to pull her mother's hand off of Felicity's hair. When Margaret found the chance to grab Carrie with her free hand, Felicity bit it until Margaret pulled her hand away from her hair. Margaret tried to force Carrie into the closet by pushing her. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Felicity punched Margaret in the mouth. Margaret landed on her behind and saw blood on her hand. "Come on!" Felicity cried. Carrie ran after Felicity as they ran to the door and out of the house.


	7. HELP!

Chapter 7 - HELP!

As Felicity and Carrie ran out the back door towards the backyard, Margaret stood up and grabbed a butcher knife from the kitchen sink. Felicity knew that she had to get Carrie back to her house and away from Margaret before things can get worse. As they reached the fence, Felicity climbed up and jumped over it. "Come on, Carrie. Hurry!" Felicity cried. Carrie was scared because she knew that she can't jump that fence because it was almost five feet high. The girls heard the back door slam open. Both girls screamed. Margaret was standing outside brandishing the knife. She was panting heavily. Margaret began walking slowly towards the girls.

"GET AWAY FROM US, YOU BITCH!" Felicity screamed. "LEAVE US ALONE!" "JEZEBELS! SINNERS!" Margaret screamed back. She began to run. Hurriedly, Felicity told Carrie to use her telekinesis to help her get up the fence. Carrie began to flex her hand up, then she began to float in mid-air. "Quick Lyssie, grab my hands!" Carrie cried. Felicity grabbed Carrie's hands and began to pull. While doing so, Margaret began to grab Carrie by the leg and tried to pull her back. Felicity fell back while Carrie grabbed hold of the fence. Felicity grabbed Carrie's wrists.

"Momma! Let me go!" Carrie cried out. "Momma, stop it!" "You know the devil never dies," Margaret hissed as Carrie began kicking her feet to get Margaret to let go. "He keeps coming back. And you got to keep killing him over and over again. 'Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live!' Exodus...22:18." Margaret raised her knife and slashed Carrie on the leg and right arm. "NO!" Felicity cried. Her face was full of tears. Just then, Felicity heard, "Lyss! Lyss!" It was Alana. "MOM! PHIL! GRANDMA! HELP!" Felicity screamed and cried. "MOM! OUT HERE!" The three adults quickly ran outside to see what was the matter. They stopped in sheer terror. "HELP US!" Carrie and Felicity cried. "MOM, MARGARET'S GOT A KNIFE! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL CARRIE!"

"Oh my God! Call 911!" Phil called to Alana as he ran towards Felicity. Lois ran for the bathroom to get the First-Aid kit while Alana ran for the kitchen phone and quickly dialed. "911," the dispatcher answered. "What's your emergency?" "I need a police officer and an ambulance right away!" Alana answered. "Where's the problem, ma'am?" "40 Carlin Street." As Alana gave the dispatcher the address and explained the situation, Felicity and Phil pulled Carrie away from Margaret, who then fell in the grass. Phil carried Carrie to the porch where Lois was waiting to help treat her wounds. They were very deep cuts. Felicity was turning around to head toward the house when Alana screamed "LYSS! RUN!" Felicity turned around and saw Margaret coming towards her brandishing the knife again! She began to run and then she tripped.

Margaret came closer to Felicity with a demonic smile on her face. Felicity began to back crawl away from Margaret while quietly saying, "No, no, no, no you get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Margaret bent down close to Felicity. "You will pay for this, little girl. I should have killed you sooner so my daughter could never..." Felicity kicked Margaret in the face and began to stand up. Margaret grabbed Felicity's foot, raised her knife and plunged it into Felicity's side. Felicity, Carrie, and Alana screamed. "SHE STABBED HER! MARGARET STABBED MY BABY!" "LYSSIE!" "LYSS!" Phil and Lois screamed. "HELP ME!" Felicity screamed again. Margaret took the knife out. She started to stab Felicity again when Carrie flexed. Margaret's hand froze in mid-air.

"Drop the knife, Margaret!" is what Felicity heard when she started crying, "She stabbed me. She stabbed me. Help me, please. Am I going to die? Am I going to die? Help me, please." "It's alright, Felicity," one paramedic said to her. "Take it easy, honey. Just keep breathing. You are going to be alright." The last thing Felicity saw before she and Carrie were sent to the hospital was the police sedating and placing handcuffs on Margaret.


	8. At the Hospital

Chapter 8 – At the Hospital

Felicity and Carrie were transported to Westover Doctors Hospital and examined by Doctor George Snell, who is the father of Carrie's classmate, Sue Snell. Doctor Snell told Alana and Phil that both of the girls are his miracle patients. He also told them that Felicity is undergoing surgery to close up the wound and afterwards she would have to stay for at least 2 weeks. It turns out that the knife did not hit any major arteries near her stomach, appendix, or her left kidney. As for Carrie, she had 10 stitches on both her right arm and left leg and should go home in about 5 days. He then went back to the operating room to tend to Felicity.

While Alana and Phil talked to Lois about Felicity's surgery, Nurse Amy Lucas wheeled Carrie out into the waiting room to meet with them. Carrie has her arm and leg in wrapped bandages, which covered her stitches. Alana and Phil gave Carrie a hug and told her that they are relieved that she is alright. One of the policemen who arrived at the scene, Frank Jones, made his way into the waiting room to meet with the three. He asked the Cartwrights how Felicity was doing. "Doctor Snell just told us that she is in surgery right now, Officer," Phil told him. Officer Frank then asked Carrie how she is doing. "I'm lucky to be alive, Officer," Carrie replied. "I'm glad you girls are okay," Officer Frank replied. "I assume that you want to press charges against Mrs. White?" Alana and Phil agreed. "Why don't you all start from the beginning and tell me what happened so I can put this in the police report?"

Alana went first. "My husband and my mother and I just arrived home from our walk when we heard my daughter screaming," she explained. "When we went outside, that was when we found them with Margaret. She was holding Carrie by the leg with one hand and the knife in the other..." Alana started crying and Phil took over while he held her. "The knife was already covered with blood and Carrie already had those gashes. I ran over to help my stepdaughter get Carrie to safety. We pulled her close to us and then Carrie managed to kick Margaret, which made her lose her grip and fell. Then..." "Hold on, Mr. Cartwright," Officer Frank said. He looked at Carrie and asked, "Ms. White. Was your mother abusive to you?"

Carrie was scared for a moment, but she knew that she must tell the policeman and the Cartwrights the truth. She took a deep breath and said, "Yes, she was abusive to me. She would hit me, push me, ridicule me, and throw me into the "praying" closet when I did something bad. Lyssie found out about it, too." "What?" Phil asked. "After my mother came home from work, I told her to stay in my room for a minute so I thought that I could get her safely home without my mother suspecting anything. That's when she heard us arguing and then she came downstairs and started arguing with my mother. After that, she tried to get me back to your house." Alana and Phil looked at each other. "Why didn't you girls come to us?" Alana asked. "We could have helped you." "I know, Mrs. Cartwright," Carrie replied. "But she wanted to find this out on her own first. Lyssie knew the whole time about my mother abusing me and...and...and she called Lyssie awful names." "What did your mother call my daughter?!" Alana asked, almost ready to shout. "She called Lyssie a slut and a Jezebel because..."

Before Carrie could continue, Doctor Snell came right back into the waiting room. "The surgery was successful. Felicity is going to be alright." Alana and Phil hugged each other and thanked Doctor Snell. "Can we go see her?" Carrie asked. "You may, but she will still feel drowsy from the medicine." Alana, Phil, Carrie, and Officer Frank followed him to Felicity's hospital room: Room 120.

In Room 120, Felicity was groaning in her sleep. She began moving her head from side to side and started whimpering, "No. No. No. No. Leave...leave...me and Carrie...alone. Somebody help me. Please!" There are tears forming in her eyes and then she slowly lifted her heavy eyelids as the strong smell of anti-bacterial cleaner filled her nose. _It was just a dream. _Felicity's mouth was dry and she smacked her lips a few times. _Where am I? What happened to me? Why do I feel so thirsty and tired? _She realized that she was lying in bed and the room was bright. The light from the window was reflecting off the white walls and it made her want to close her eyes again. Felicity heard the beeping of a machine and she slowly turned her head towards the source of the noise. It was an electrocardiograph machine. She looked down to her arm and found that she was hooked up to an IV.

As she tried to sit up in her bed, Felicity let out a strong gasp. "Lie back slowly, honey," said Doctor Snell. "Sorry, Doctor," Felicity apologized as Doctor Snell checked her heart and the stitches. "I didn't hear you come in." "It's quite alright, Felicity. Can I get you anything?" Felicity sniffled, "Just my mom and stepdad." Then she said, "Wait, where's Carrie? Is she alright?" "Everybody is outside and Carrie is alright." "Wait, um...could I have something cold to eat or drink? Maybe some ice cream?" Doctor Snell nodded. "I'll ask Nurse Amy to get you something," he said as he went to the door. Doctor Snell motioned Alana, Phil, Carrie, and Officer Frank to come in. Felicity began to burst into tears when she saw and gave her parents and Carrie a hug. "I'm so happy you're alright, Lyss," Alana said. "Do you feel okay, sweetie?," Phil asked. "Sort of, Phil. I feel sore, hungry, and thirsty, too," Felicity replied. "Well, that's exactly how everyone feels after their first surgery," Alana added.

"How long are you staying here, Lyssie?" asked Carrie. "She will be staying for at least 2 weeks," Alana told her. "Well, what about you, Carrie?" Felicity asked. "She will be here for about five or six days," Phil told her. "Oh, sweetie, this is Officer Frank Jones. He wants to ask you a few questions." "What does he want to know?" Felicity asked, scared. "Just only your side of what happened, Ms. Cartwright. We already have Ms. White's and your parents' side," said the officer. Felicity took a deep breath and told the officer and her parents what happened when she was at Carrie's house. While Felicity answered questions from the police officer, Nurse Amy brought Felicity and Carrie small bowls of ice cream. When she finished answering the questions, Felicity added, "I didn't even do anything to her after we moved in. I knew that Margaret had a disturbing side and I couldn't believe that she would call me and Carrie those awful names." "We know that you didn't, sweetheart," said Alana. "I can't believe that she would hurt Carrie like that," Phil agreed. "We are all proud of you, Lyss," Alana told her. "Yes, extremely proud," said Phil. Felicity smiled. "Will Carrie be staying with us?" she asked. "Well, as long as we can get everything settled with the judge, then yes," said Alana.

Both Felicity and Carrie smiled. But the smile from Felicity's face faded. "But what about my job at the church? I will be missing work this Sunday and next Sunday." "Your mom and I will talk to the pastor and tell him what happened," Phil assured her. "Don't worry. I'm sure that they will mail out your paychecks for this Sunday and next Sunday. Maybe the pastor and some people from church will come visit you." And Phil was right. Pastor Todd Harrison, his wife, Lacey, and along with a few of Felicity's coworkers came with Alana and Phil to visit that Sunday to meet Carrie and pray that the girls have a healthy recovery. Pastor Todd offered Carrie a position to help Felicity in the Nursery.

Two weeks later, Carrie and Felicity are released from the hospital.


End file.
